


w'h;at th'e fc':uk hap(ene:d

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, Halsey (Musician), PVRIS (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: /you can decide if its gay or not/, Brotp?, Cus yaknow, F/F, F/M, Halsey basically made out with everyone, I guess its sick, If it is, If its not then, M/M, Maybe some drama, Ratings may change, SO, Then, Who Knows?, Ya gotta have some more gay shit, You Decide, dont worry, ill explain later, otp?, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was WILD, dood.





	1. wh'at the fc'uk

**Author's Note:**

> @clique pls dont hate on me,, jus enjoi pls  
> or dont read it idk,, its up to u  
> its shippy but also not,, u get?  
> i also dont know anything about tattoos or parties, sas i have no lifr, so forgive me in advance if i offend you.

Tyler woke up with a pounding headache, spooning someone  ~~he loved being the little spoon. only with josh though~~ , a slight pain in his thigh, and his phone vibrating constantly.

Tyler couldn't see who the person was, or if they were wearing any clothes, because they were facing away from the confused child and had a conveniently placed sheet over them.

Tyler didn't even remember where he was.

Geez.  _What the_  hell _happened last night?_


	2. don't. move.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dont youou fcukiing move

Tyler decided it was best to stay perfectly still as the other person turned around, still under the covers, snaked an arm onto his torso, adjusting their face ~~(tyler felt a little scruff but didn't wanna assume any genders)~~ , tickling him with their soft hands and gentle breathing.

Tyler eventually fell asleep again, concentrating on staying still, he realized he was also a little cold.

In his half-asleep, half-awake daze, he wiggled down so he could also get under the covers with the other person.

Tyler didn't bother checking who he was cuddling with, as long as they were keeping each other warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment or leave some acknowledgement if i should continue this n if u want more ;)


	3. where the fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whEre the fcuk??

Tyler woke up once more to the other person trying to escape his grasp.

"D-dude... Tyler..."

Tyler came to his senses at the sound of his name being spoken by the other person.

It was Josh.

"Josh!"

Josh laughed, smiling, "Morning, Tyler."

Tyler looked around at his surroundings.

"Where... where are we, Josh?"

"I'm assuming you don't remember either, then."

"Well, obviously since I'm asking..."

Josh nodded. "Right. Well, I guess we could leave the room... See if anyone else is in here?"

Tyler thought about it. "Yeah, I guess. Or... we could stay in here... until people come looking for us?"

Josh shook his head. "No... people might be worried..."

Tyler nodded sadly. "Okay..."

"Hey... do you have your phone?"

Tyler felt around the bed, stopping when he felt his phone through the pillow.

"Yeah, but... it's almost dead..."

Josh sighed. "Okay. I'm going outside..."

Tyler nodded absently.

"...you should come with me?"

Tyler nodded again, looking at Josh this time.

Josh nodded, thinking about something.

"We... we could hold hands? Maybe? If you wanted to? Or not? If you're scared? Or until we know where we are? I mean, we don't have to? But-"

Josh cut himself off when Tyler stood up, getting off the bed.

Apparently Tyler wasn't wearing pants.

Tyler looked down at his boxers, laughing at the print.

"Aren't these  _yours_?"

Josh paled, nodding.

"Are you wearing any?"

Josh looked under the covers. "Yeah... I... I think they're yours though?"

"Lemme see them"

Josh stood, standing next to Tyler.

"Oh my gosh... Jishwa, we're wearing each other's boxers... whAt the hEck happened last night?"

Josh shrugged, looking very regretful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again pls leave some acknowledgement, suggestions, whatever.  
> thanks.


	4. joshua im afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they gotta be quieter, honestly.

Tyled noticed his friend's regret, immediately seeking to comfort him.

"Hey. Josh... I'm sure that whatever we did isn't as serious as you probably think it is..."

Josh looked at Tyler, his eyes glassy, but still holding back his tears.

"Okay."

Josh grabbed Tyler's hand, gently pulling him towards the door.

Tyler looked at Josh uncertainly, slowly opening the door, causing an excruciatingly loud creak.

Both boys cringed at the sound, grips tightening on the other's hand.

Josh stuck his head out, looking around the floor.

He counted how many other rooms there were. 

"...two, three, four, five... Tyler, there's five other rooms..."

 Tyler lowkey bitchfaced at Josh.

"Yeah, I... I can see that, Josh"

Josh nodded, "Okay. So... do you wanna knock on the doors, see if we know anyone here?"

Tyler looked frightened.  ~~son ur doing me a frighten.~~ Josh gently tightened his grip on Tyler's hand. "I'll be right here, dude."

Tyler nodded. "Okay."

Josh reached for the nearest door and knocked.

After about thirty seconds of nothing, Josh gingerly opened the door, revealing that it was nothing but a small closet for blankets and towels.

At the next door, Josh knocked a little louder, causing Tyler to send him death glares.

Josh didn't notice them, as he was listening for any signs of life behind the door.

Josh heard something apparently, as he pressed his ear to the door, gently pulling Tyler down with him.

He knocked again, surprising Tyler whose ear was still on the door.

"sorry, dude."

Tyler nodded. "you know what, man, i don't know 'bout that man"

Josh laughed quietly, keeping in mind that they didn't want to have to wake anyone else.

Just as Tyler was going to say something, the door they were standing in front of opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thAnk for the read. again any acknowledgement that u read this makes me ao happy, n if u have any suggestions, pls feel free to leave a comment ;)


	5. (peterick???????)

Pete was standing in the doorway, looking like a grumpy 3 year old  ~~thats what he is~~.

"whadoyouguyswantt"

Tyler looked at Josh, relief flooding him.

"We don't know where we are? And we were hoping you could help with that?"

Pete looked at Tyler and Josh, as if seeing them for the first time.

"howfuckingdrunkwereyou"

Josh shrugged.

Pete scanned the boys. "Ishippitt"

Tyler and Josh looked down at their intertwined hands, blushing, then pulling away.

Pete frowned. "No. It's fine, dude. I did some gay shit with Patrick. He's probably gonna be pissed about it but it's okay. He needed to relax"

As Pete mentioned his name, Patrick came behind Pete, resting his forehead on Pete's shoulder.

"Pete, whatthefuck"

Pete smiled, his eyes crinkling.

"Nothing, Patrick. They were just saying that they were...  _leaving"_

Josh smiled for a few seconds too many, with an awkward. "Oh! Yeah! No, of course"

Tyler, of course was confused, resulting in Josh being 'forced' to grab Tyler's hand and gently pull him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hanks fir reading frens


	6. sleepytyler

Josh continued pulling Tyler by the hand, gently tugging him around like a toddler until they reached another door.

Josh sat next to the door, pulling Tyler down to his level.

"okay, ty. we're gonna knock on this one like we did last time and then-- ty?"

Tyler was falling asleep as Josh was explaining what they were going to do.

"ty... ty, buddy. you need to stay awake." Josh gently pulled Tyler's chin up, trying to  ~~kiss him~~ wake him up.

Tyler mumbled out, "jish..." before resting his head on Josh's chest, scooting closer to get more comfortable.

Josh was slightly surprised at how Tyler was behaving, but decided to go with it, since there was no one around.

Tyler was already asleep on Josh's chest, breathing gently, his eyes fluttering as he dreamed, the occasional tug of Josh's shirt, resulting in Josh pulling Tyler closer, resting his face in Tyler's hair, trying not to move as Tyler breathed into his neck while rubbing patterns onto Tyler's back and whispering sweet nothings into his hair.

After what seemed like an eternity of pure bliss, the door next to them opened quietly, and out came Halsey, Lynn, Jenna, Breezy, Hayley, Debby, Meagan, and Sarah.

 Josh looked at each one of them, communicating with them that they shouldn't make  _any_ noise at all.

As they passed by him, all the girls nodded at the two sleepy boys, a couple of them throwing up some hearts and blowing some kisses, making Josh blush and look down at the precious boy sleeping on him.

 

* * *

 

Sometime after Tyler did, Josh must have fallen asleep.

That much was obvious. What wasn't, though was the fact that Tyler was still on Josh. While he was awake. 

Now, Josh could only tell that Tyler was awake by the way he was breathing.

Of course, Josh could have been wrong, but Tyler had shifted his head so he could look at Josh's face.

"Hey."

"H-Hey"

Tyler gingerly sat up, looking anywhere but Josh's face.

"Sorry, man. Was that too weird for you?"

"No, man... I... I Loved it..."

Tyler looked even farther away, if that was possible, blushing this time.

"Uh... Okay..."

Josh looked down and away from Tyler, also blushing, mumbling a gentle "sorry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some soft cuddles ♥ :')


End file.
